The primate-effective interferon inducer, poly inosinic- polycytidylic acid complexed with poly l-lysine and carboxymethyl cellulose, polyICLC, administered intravenously, has been showned to induce changes in some subsets of white blood cells and in cell- associated immune functions, in monkeys and man. In some instances the effect is dose related, in that low doses can cause one effect, while higher doses will cause the opposite effect. At low doses there is an increase in percent lymphocytes in the blood and an increase in NK cell activity, while at higher doses there is a decrease in both of these parameters. At the higher doses there is, however, a marked increased in total WBC, all of which is atributable to an increase in granulocytes. At all doses tested there is an increase in macrophage numbers and activity, and an increase in 2'5' oligo A synthetase. The expression of DR+ antigen is also enhanced. The ratio of T4 to T8 lymphocytes is increased, and this effect can be elicited each time on reinjection. The effects are transient, lasting up to 3 days. A protocol to treat AIDS patients with polyICLC has been developed and approved by FDA.